Dreams Haunt My Every Move
by LapisLazuli'sWings
Summary: Johnlock. When John is called back into the army, he is flooded with memories.
1. Chapter 1

I'm running.

I've been running for a while.

Smoke and gun shots are all around me.

I have to keep running.

I send a shot towards the enemy but I can't see if it hits.

Then there's a bullet heading for me.

Heading for me.

Heading for me.

For me.

I try to dodge it completely.

I fail.

It hits my shoulder.

Pain erupts through my body.

I scream.

I sit up, terrified and drenched in sweat. I try and get my breath back. In. Out. In. Out.

Sherlock sits up from next to me and holds me in his arms.

"It's ok now John, you're safe. It's ok. Everything is ok," he whispers over and over. I slowly let myself lie down again; and I fall asleep, hoping for a dreamless night from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran further and further.

They kept following.

I shouted at Oliver to stay beside me, he shouldn't be here. He's new to the army, only been out here a month or so, but I knew him back at home. We went to the same high school. He was my first real crush, then he was my first real boyfriend. He should be at home, safe, not running next to me in Afghanistan.

They are firing at us. Gunshot after gunshot. We need to get to the vehicle, to get back to base. I'm the doctor but I can't help the people around me. What use would I be if I was dead?

People are falling, gunshots ringing out everywhere. Oliver next to me stumbles, and I turn to see he's been shot. I drag him after me, hoping he can hang on just long enough. He falls to his knees so I throw him over my shoulder, determined he is going to live.

"John," he gasps, "put me down! Save yourself!"

I keep running.

"John! Please! You're just hurting me more. Put me down John. I'm not going to make it anyways."

I can feel tears in my eyes at his words, but do as he says. I gently lie him down, sheltering his body from more gunshots.

"John," he whispers, using the last of his energy, "I still love you John. I wanted to come out here and save you. You have to run John, get home. Tell my family I died happy, that I was with you."

Tears appear in his eyes and he looks deep into mine.

"John," he whispers, quieter now, "You have to survive, John. For me. John? Could you kiss me?"

I do as he says, I lean in and kiss him lightly on the lips, tears running down both of our faces.

"Goodbye John. And run."

I am shook awake, tears running down my face, Sherlock sitting in front of me. "Breathe John, stop crying it's ok," he whispers to me, a hand on my cheek while his thumb wipes away my tears. I can't shake off the memories of the past, so sleep doesn't come.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodbye John. And run."

The light fades from his once happy eyes and, just as he shuts them for the last time, he says, "I will see you again John. I love you."

A voice shouts at me to duck, so I bring my body down closer to Oliver's. I quickly, yet carefully, take his identification tag from his neck, shoving it in my pocket to keep. I'll keep it for a little while then I'll give it to his family. I make sure it's safe and secure, that it's not going to fall out. Then I get up and I run. I run because he told me to. If he hadn't have told me to run I would have stayed with him. I even would have died with him. By his side. But I don't.

I run.

I run.

I run until I get to the vehicle, where I sit down and wait to be taken back to base. Only then do I let people see my tears. I should stay strong. But I can't. They don't judge me, they all knew how much we meant to each other.

I cry more than I ever have. Everybody tries to help me but nothing they say matters. I cry. And I wake up crying.

Sherlock isn't by my side. I shout for him but my voice is hoarse and quiet. I slowly stand up, walking out the room to find him. He's in the kitchen. As soon as he sees the years in my eyes he comes and holds me, taking me to the sofa to sit down. I hold on to him like a lifeline as he says something that makes me break down. Sherlock asks me "John? Why are you limping again?"


End file.
